


Tickle Monster

by queenofslash (Lathruth)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, Holmes Brothers, Kid Fic, Kidlock, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lathruth/pseuds/queenofslash
Summary: Sometimes Sherlock gets bored, and Mycroft turns into a ferocious monster.





	

It was 2:41pm on a Sunday afternoon during the Christmas holidays, when Mycroft found his precious revision time interrupted by his precious little brother. Sherlock smashed through the door with such a ferocity that Mycroft feared Mummy would come upstairs and blame him for allowing the four year old to behave in such an improper manner. Mycroft turned his gaze from his books to his brother, his eyebrow quirked. 

 

“Do show a little decorum, brother mine.” 

 

Sherlock’s lips curled into a tiny pink pout. “I’m bored.” 

 

“Naturally,” Mycroft turned back to his books. “Mummy took away your chemistry set, did she not? It’s for the best, Sherlock, we wouldn’t want you to blow up the kitchen. It would absolutely ruin your shirt.”

 

“Will you play with me?” Sherlock’s hands curled in front of him, the toe of his shoe digging into the carpet. “I haven’t seen you in ages.”

 

“I saw you exactly 41 minutes ago, when you removed yourself from the lunch table declaring that you were taking Redbeard to solve a mystery.” Mycroft informed him. “Any luck, dear Sherlock?”

 

“I deduced that it was Father who stole Mummy’s shoes. He put them on early this morning to let Redbeard out after he could not find his own. He underestimated how muddy the garden was, and ended up ruining them. Rather than embarrass himself by confessing he put on a pair of designer high heels, he took them to be cleaned.” Sherlock spoke very quickly, watching Mycroft’s ever movement for a hint of praise. “I saw the traces of dirt on the porch step where he’d tried to kick off the mud, and followed the imprints in the soil to where Redbeard likes to use the bathroom.” 

 

“Very good.” Mycroft nodded, a small smile gracing his lips. Sherlock beamed. 

 

“ _ Now  _ will you play with me? Can we play monsters? You do the best tickle monster!”

 

Mycroft looked from his books to his brother. The thought crossed his mind to tell Sherlock to go away, but found that he did not have the heart. He sighed, setting the book down. “Well… I suppose ten minutes won’t hurt. Besides, tickle monsters run a lot faster than little boys.” 

 

Sherlock squealed, turning and charging back out of the room. Mycroft carefully removed and folded his jacket. A head start would do Sherlock no harm. Besides, Mycroft new exactly where his brother would run. 

 

He walked through the house until he reached his own bedroom, the door of which was ajar. In his haste, Sherlock had neglected to close it as it usually was. Mycroft rolled his eyes at his brother’s obviousness. Nevertheless, he puffed himself up into his best monster, and pushed the door open. 

 

Sherlock giggled from his place behind the curtain, his little feet bouncing up and down. The sounds of his big brother entering the room made him slam a pudgy hand over his mouth to silence himself. 

 

“Sheeeeeeerlock?” Mycroft called. “Where are you, baby brother? There’s someone to see you.”

 

Suddenly, the curtain was ripped back and two hands caught him around his waist, hauling him high into the air. Sherlock screeched in delight, his own hands catching Mycroft’s wrists. “ _ Mycroft _ !” 

 

“Did you think you could hide from me, brother mine? I will always find you!” Mycroft grinned, placing his brother carefully on his bed. He tickled along his neck, pulling a long string of giggles from Sherlock’s mouth. “Don’t you think four is a bit old to be ticklish?”

 

“Noooo, Myc!” Sherlock screamed as the hands jumped down to his belly. “No tickles!”

 

“No tickles? Oh, then what is a tickle monster to do?” Mycroft sighed. “I suppose I shall just have to eat you, it’s the only way I’m afraid.”

 

With that, he bent down and blew a raspberry against Sherlock’s side, wincing as two strong hands curled in his hair. “A counter attack! Oh, I am wounded!” Mycroft’s hands gently grabbed his wrists. “Hair pulling is terribly improper, brother mine, even when being eaten.” 

 

Sherlock giggled like a lunatic, blue eyes glistening with laughter. “I beat you, big brother! I stopped the tickle monster!” 

 

Mycroft fell back on the bed theatrically, the back of his hand resting against his forehead. “How shall I ever live this down?” Sherlock crawled up to lean on him, still giggling. 

 

“It’s okay Mycroft, because I love you!” He grinned his toothy grin.

 

Mycroft chuckled. “Well, brother mine, I suppose I can live with that."


End file.
